


The Wild Adventures of Ryan Suter and Zach Parise

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: The Adventures Of Ryan Suter [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Supernatural Elements, snake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: Follow Zach Parise and Ryan Suter in the wild universe created by emperoropenguin (dortmundbvbbabe) which I recommend reading her story which I will link somewhere first. It will give a better description and layout of the universe. You don't have to read it first but I want to promote her universe and story and prevent confusion.Zach Parise is hiding a part of himself from his long-standing crush of Ryan Suter, who hates Mythicals and more importantly, snakes. Zach is a snake shifter and has to shift into his snake form on occasions. How will he cope with things? How will Ryan react? What will go wrong? Follow Zach's journey in the first part of this epic series!





	1. The Beginning of Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanguivoriphobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607832) by [emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/emperorpenguin). 



> Disclaimer: I did not regard the Weber/Subban trade yet, I have yet to discover what season this takes place, it really could go anywhere but years have passed since 2012. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think. I am posting the first chapter as a preview to get some readers excited, I know some people are already sitting on the edge of their seats for this premiere!

“Phew, what a practice,” Ryan Suter says as he wipes off sweat dripping from his brow.

“Yeah, it was an intense one,” Zach sighs as he’s restraining his bodily needs of needing to shift after an exhausting practice, seeing that he hasn’t shifted in a while. 

“Well, what do you say about going out for lunch today then,” Ryan suggests.

Zach’s in too much pain and constipation to pay any attention at all to his long time standing crush, who’s his best friend, Ryan Suter. Zach’s skin feels too stretched out and it’s falling off in chunks. Some scales are screaming to burst at the seams, just jumping to get out at the next opportunity to relieve Zach’s pain. He can already see some stray scales already coming in on some parts of his skin and hopes that Ryan isn’t paying any attention to those. Zach is already regretting not transforming last night because he knew the practice would be an intense one. But instead of being responsible and staying in last night, he went over the hang out with Ryan at his place. Now is no time for regrets because now Zach is living them.

Ryan notices that Zach is flinching as if he’s in pain, so he asks, 

“Hey man, are you okay? Your skin’s peeling off rapidly. Do we need to take you to see one of the trainers to get it checked out?”

Eks noticed that Zack is zoned out and in distress, he decides to intervene,

“Don’t worry about it, we have a- uh- word- oh yea, remedy of home for his rare skin condition which is what me and Staalsy are going to work on with Zach here, for rest of afternoon,” quickly saving the situation from escalating by pretending to stumble on English.

Ryan frowns with his eyebrows raised suspiciously, “You never mentioned it to me before, what is it? Why only mention it now and what the heck does it have to do with Staalsy?”

Eric immediately interrupts, 

“I helped Eks here come up with the remedy. Poor Zach here needs immediate attention seeing that we had an intense practice which only sped up his symptoms.”

Ryan sighs in defeat, “Well, I better not keep you guys then,” he says bitterly.

 

That was a close one, Zach thinks to himself as he is being hurriedly led into Staalsy’s car. Zach can never come up with excuses himself, he always needs help from Eks or Eric, especially when it comes to Ryan asking questions. Ryan, who always gives zach anxiety attacks because he doesn’t know that Zach is a Mythical,which is a huge for several reasons: both Zach and Ryan know everything about the other-they’re close knit with each other, maybe a little too close, so much that Zach likes him in a crush kind of way, Ryan also hates secrets, Mythicals, and more importantly, snakes. Zack is a shifter, more specifically, a snake shifter and he knows that Ryan has had his fair share of issues revolving shifters, secrets, and snakes in his past. Especially the Shea Weber part of his past. Zach doesn’t know the specifics of what happened to Ryan in Nashville, but he does know it was bad, so much that it drove him to Minnesota with Zach. He remembers what Ryan was like at that point of time, and it was scary to see Ryan so torn up and shaky like that. Zach hopes he never has to see Ryan so hysterical again.


	2. 2

The car ride was awful for Zach, his body keeps contorting as if he’s going to shift at any second now. He tries to concentrate on listening to Staalsy’s soothing voice, seeing he has helped him over the past couple of years, ever since they became teammate. Staalsy really does feel for Zach, because he remembers Staalsy mentioning how much they can relate, seeing that Staalsy is a werewolf and is forced to change on every full moon or around the full moon. It’s why he may seem more aggressive on some games if there’s ever a game on a full moon, which happens more often than you’d like to, though it’s worse being on a plane or a road trip in New York or California.

Zach’s grateful for the help from Staalsy and Eks, who’s a tree dryad with some pretty cool powers; he can transform into a tree and has some control over nature and plants, not much. However, the bad part about being a dryad is that he can only transform in certain conditions, he has this fancy set up in a greenhouse. So longer roadtrips really tire Eks out, he’s more susceptible to injuries if he goes without transforming and gets tired out easily, he sleeps more and his limbs get stiff if he doesn’t transform enough. 

Sometimes, on full moon nights, or whenever Staalsy and Eks want to shift with Zach, they all pile on top of each other and cuddle as much as they can in their transformed states. 

Zach smiles at that thought and knows he can’t hold it anymore and lets his snake take control of his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's what I'm imagining Zach the snake is:  
>  https://ichef.bbci.co.uk/news/660/cpsprodpb/1486F/production/_105597048_snakes8.jpg  
> I will eventually get to describe him

Being able to transform into his snake form is always relaxing for Zach, his snake doesn’t have a care in the world besides heat, warmth, and the occasional rat if Zach provides it in an open cage he fills if it’s time for his snake to eat. His rats are always a treat for his snake form.

Waking up in a haze, Zach yawns before getting to throw on some clothes. He sees the pile of clothes he figures Staalsy must’ve picked up after Zach transformed in the car. 

Zach then feels his entire skin layer on his body peel off as he starts to get up. Shuddering, he doesn’t even bother to look, it happens every time he transforms. Sure, his snake form shed his skin occasionally, but Zach’s skin in his human form always has to shed after every transformation. He figures it’s been that way since he was born, which he won’t even go into right now, Zach thinks, saving that thought for later.

Once Zach is dressed, he notices his phone from the other room going so crazy, he can feel the vibrations on his skin, which is one of the many things he’s discovered along with an extra sense of smell and taste that he can do as a human all because he’s a shifter Mythical.  
Most Mythicals come with the ability to sense each other in some way, it all depends on what type of Mythical an individual is. 

He instantly finds his phone and once he does, he immediately drops it, instantly shocked at what the message contains, several missed calls and lots of text messages from Ryan.

After picking it up again, he goes to the latest voicemail first,

“Hey Zach, sorry about blowing up your phone, but I apologize the way I’ve acted towards me finding out you have a pet snake and snooping around, but I’m hurt with the way you hid that fact about you to me. I’m not sure if we should hang out as much, especially at your place. We should talk in person about this though.”

Zach throws his phone across the room, surprised it didn’t shatter into a million pieces and thrusts his body onto the couch feeling panicked.

He gets even more worked up when he realizes his fangs started to come in along with some his brown and black scales on his face and arms. His tongue also started to shape itself into that of his snake tongue.

It all comes to a head when he tries to make a noise and all that comes out is a hisssss.

Zach immediately stops and finally came to the realization that if it weren’t for the fact that he was a Mythical, he wouldn’t be having an issue with Ryan, and that they might’ve been even able to be in a relationship by now. Even though Zach has convinced himself a long time ago Ryan isn’t and will never be interested in him.

He can start to feel his legs growing numb and his body shrinking into itself. It’s not healthy for him to stop a transformation, especially when it’s this far Zach thinks. It’s also very dangerous and could be trapped as a snake for longer than intended. 

However, he shouldn’t be forced into his snake for a second time during a day, especially just after getting done with the first transformation.

Zach tries to groan, get a human sound. It ended up a half hiss half human moan. It’s his stupid emotions that get the better of him and his snake. He knows his snake is only trying to help, but right now, he can’t bear to stand the thought he’s even a Mythical. Even though his whole family is one, he’s even expected to end up with one too.

He’s losing his grip, he lets out a high pitched hiss in pain, feeling the burning desire to collapse and just be a snake. Zach can’t help it it’s in his nature, his DNA.

Then, Eks barges in, looking mystified, then his face scrunches up in concern as he hears Zach’s cry for help as he’s in the itching pain of needing to transform, however, Zach is rejecting it and looks even more grotesque than ever before.

The two parts of him are fighting each other, his human side needing control, and his snake part, needing to comfort his human side who’s clearly tortured by his emotions.

Zach can’t be a snake right now, he has a road trip tomorrow and hasn't packed yet, he has to win, otherwise who knows how long he will be a snake for.

Management, coaches, and trainers who can handle Mythicals, all know about his condition, they even signed him still with the knowledge that he is one so there wouldn’t be as much concern with them as there is with Ryan.

Ryan.

Eks rubs his shoulders, “Hey, hey, Zach, listen to me, it’s okay, just let it go, your snake had a reason it wants to get out again. I just talked to Ryan and-”

That was the breaking point, he lets his inner snake free and blacks out.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach meant to groan but all that came out was a small hiss after he flicked his tongue. His forked tongue.

What the heck?

This is freaking Zach out too much. Was he a really a snake this long? Where is he, he can’t see very well but he can smell so he flicks his tongue and hisses, not recognizing the scent. He can feel a lot of vibrations, like he’s moving which is making him scared. Zach figures it must be the plane from the many different weird scents of the whole team.

He doesn’t know what’s going on, he can hear some commotion so it’s not surprising to say the least that he freaked out and flinched with the pair of unrecognizable hands grabbing for him.

He’s not used to being conscious in his snake form, his snake takes care of it so all he ended up was flying across the plane and landed square on Eric’s lap. 

Since Ryan usually sits next to Zach, he happens to sit next to Eric for this plane ride and ended up screaming so loud it startled Zach.

This causes Zach to extend his fangs and bite the skin that was closest to him.

There was a weird howl coming from somewhere but Zach noticed something sharp elongating close to him so he tries to slither or well limping more like as best as he can away from the sharp stuff. Instead of going away from Ryan, he plops right on top of the best and most calming scent there was that Zach can sense with his flicking tongue and occasional sensing hisses.

Zach could tell Ryan yelped and flinched away but eventually settled and started to pet Zach’s scales hesitantly but gently.

This made Zach calm down and rub against Ryan, this seemed to calm Ryan down, but Zach can sense he’s still tense. In response, Zach gently wrapped himself around Ryan’s arm, like a personal guard snake to protect him.

Zach notices Ryan seemed to saddle up near the window, sensing that he’s frightened about something. He doesn’t care, he knows Eric wouldn’t hurt any of them.

But as he’s thinking about Eric, he realizes something about himself he was never conscious about, his bite. 

Zach never had to worry about anyone since he’s never conscious and in control of his snake body, his snake takes care of it. But Zach’s realizing that his snake is quiet in his mind, which means he must me sleeping because Zach spent so much time in his snake form.

Zach’s navigating a new body which means he doesn’t have too much control over his natural instincts as a snake or to the new and or fewer senses he has. Or his reactions to the surrounding environment. He’s new and scared because this doesn’t happen a lot, it only happens when his snake gets too exhausted and needs Zach to take over for a bit to control his body while he sleeps. Which will be the rest of the transformation.

Zach only hopes that his bite wasn’t so catastrophic for Eric though, he doesn’t even want to consider the repercussions of having a fully transformed werewolf Eric trapped on a moving airplane. 

If the bite is hard enough, Zach can force a Mythical to be their true self for a period of time, depending on the severity of the bite. 

Let’s hope no one saw anything they weren’t supposed to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan lets out a loud scream, which he’s an idiot for doing because the same snake he saw at Zach’s house just yesterday instantly bite Eric’s hand instantaneously after the scream. 

“Gahhh Roarrrr,” Eric flinches away from Ryan and he swears he thought he saw Eric’s eyes turn into a threatening yellow and saw his nails and teeth sharpen threateningly. 

Right away, Eks is up getting Eric towards the bathroom a few feet away and shoved him in it and returned to seat as if nothing happened.

Before returning to his seat, he sat down right next to Ryan and tried to pry away from the slithering snake that Zach owns which is currently wrapping itself tightly around his left forearm.

“Come on, little Z,” Eks says in Swedish, which Ryan has no way of knowing what he said, all he knew was that he said the letter Z in the sentence which is weird, considering that this is Zach’s snake.

It’s also making Ryan realize he’s not afraid of snakes as he thought he was, he’s okay with this little guy for sure. He’s certainly strong, holy crap, they can hang around anywhere, he’s seen the hidden playground Zach has for this snake and it’s amazing how wild his snake could be, especially with today’s little episode.

“I can take him now, you don’t have to have him slither around you,” Eks offers as he reaches towards Zach’s snake.

Instantly, Zach’s snake hisses and clings on tighter around Ryan’s forearm and slinks back away from Eks.

Eks frowns, eyes seeming a little unnaturally green, even for him. Eks almost seems hurt by it.

“Aren’t you always around him? Zach hid him from me and he seems pretty intent staying around my arm-” Ryan starts to say until he stops feeling lightheaded and dizzy, seemingly to start to fade into unconscious until he feels something slither and flick at his face. 

Ryan didn’t even realize his eyes were starting to close, they just feel so heavy, and his whole body feels really dried up out of a sudden.

“Come on Zach, he’s clearly needing a nap, he doesn’t want to be bothered,” Ryan hears Zach say.

Ryan instantly bolts up, because his throat is too dry and itchy for his liking and grabs the nearest water bottle and dumps it on his head.

It didn’t do anything, just made the dryness and itchiness worse for him. As he looks up, Eks looks horrified as if he just learned that someone close to him died.

“What? I’m just really heated, not like it did anything, I’m still dry as ever,” Ryan shrugs as Eks.

“It’s not that, maybe you should see a trainer then if you feel off, I know the one really well, they could have you fixed in a- holy crap Ryan, are you okay?” Eks says as Ryan feels his body pulsing and convulsing.

He starts to choke on the air like he can’t even breathe air anymore and his whole body feels numb as the itching takes over him as well. His legs feel like they just want to be stuck together by some invisible force.

The darkness starts to overwhelm the corner edges of his vision but before he could pass out, he feels a sensation on his lips. He opens his eyes and he swears he saw Zach and then Ryan passes out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan wakes up to a numb body, especially his lower half, with a pounding headache and a scorching fever. He instantly tries to kick off the covers, but it seems like his legs have other plans by only being able to move up and down. 

He starts to panic instantly because he can’t feel he knees at all. This must be some sort of weird dream.

Ryan starts to look around and sees some shot and a note saying to take it once he wakes up.

He pushes the syringe in his body and plunges into darkness again.

 

Once he wakes up for the second time in his hotel room, he notices it’s quite dark. He only wakes up to a pounding door and someone saying to get up and get ready for team dinner.

His stomach is begging for food tonight, especially seafood, sushi more specifically. 

The best part is he’s feeling better as he’s stepping out of bed. A little imbalanced and some itching sensation between his toes but nothing much. But as he’s getting his clothes on, he notices something really freaky up close with his hands and feet, his fingers and toes are webbed together in this weird baby blueish film. He tries to move his individual fingers and toes but finds that he can’t.

This is some weird dream, he just needs to get through it.

So Ryan just throws some gloves and decides to not take them off for the rest of the evening. 

Ryan is all set to go to dinner and finds Zach waiting outside his door ready to knock on it. 

Zach perks up then frowns a bit, then asks,

“Are you feeling alright? We can just order in, especially if you’re experiencing any weird changes to your body, you don’t want to push it right before a game.”

“What weird changes? I haven’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. Nothing’s happening, I’m just good old Ryan here!” Ryan laughs nervously while clenching his teeth in a smile. 

“I’m not sure, I just sense something’s off, plus my snake seems off, I only sense, well it senses well I guess it just wants you, to know you. But since I figured your scared shittless when it comes to at least snakes, then I should keep it away, which it’s not happy about it right now.” Zack rambles.

Ryan shakes his head, “Oh well, let’s go see him, I don’t mind snakes as much anymore. It’s Mythicals I’m scared of the most nowadays. Shea just happened to be-doesn’t matter, let’s get going, I’m getting warm.”

Zach frowns, putting his hand on Ryan's forehead, he peels off some dead skin, then makes a little gasp, “You’re burning up, we need to get you to a trainer immediately.”

“No, I’m fine, that shot I did helped ease my pain, which reminds me, what the hell am I getting? It’s a helluva fever and cold. Is it even possible to have a fever and cold at the same time even? We’ll check it out after the game, it’s not like I’m going to choke on air and die right?”  
Zach snorts, “Maybe, maybe not, who knows. Let’s just get going.”

Ryan tries to wipe off the sticky sweat off of his forehead but he feels something smooth and rock hard instead of skin, so he peels off the entire hard chunk and screeches and drops the weird patch of the not-skin.

Zach looks back with a concerned look on his face, “Oh gosh, it’s healing already.”

“Thank the fuck, let’s just go.”

If Ryan thought things couldn’t possibly get worse, he was wrong. First, the guys made fun of him in his gloves, and with the gloves cutting into whatever skin is keeping his hands webbed, he can’t really pick anything up with his hands. Zach seems to know what’s up and helps Ryan and that ends the chirping once dinner seems to take on a more serious note.

Secondly, Ryan feels like he’s taking a dip in ice but also feels like he’s on fire. His skin itches all over the place, and what makes it worse is he can’t seem to get rid of it. Patches of skin from his face are getting flakey and just falls off. He’s getting weird and nervous looks from Eks, Staalsy, and Zach and they’re looking at each other as well. 

It’s getting Ryan on edge so he just dumps the entire salt shaker into his water and he just ignores the jaw-dropping stares and weird noises coming from the guys. He’s just thirsty and craving salt, a lot of it too.

He uses his straw to suck the large glass of cold and very saturated with salt water in one breath. It feels like he can finally breathe when he was drinking the water. Like his lungs are finally relieved of the burning it’s been having for the past couple of hours.

Just his luck the waiter finally returned to take their order.

The waiter stared and said, “I’ll grab our special for you, a different waiter will take care of the rest of the group.”

The waiter left in a rush and returned instantly with this appetizing fish plate and a weird looking glass with strips of plastic on the side. 

Ryan instantly went for the fish, it seemed like the first appetizing piece of food he’s had in over 24 hours. But first, he went for a drink, however, he couldn’t stop, it was soo amazing, it reminds him of home.

A flash of blue just appeared in his mind as he drank this magical cup of ocean water.

What the hell?  
Instead, Ryan just shrugs and starts to take a bite of some of the delicious smelling fish.

As he’s taking a bite, half the team started to take it away, however, his instinct took the better of him and he snarled, even showed some sharp teeth, wait what?

He just takes a bite of the best fish ever and a flash of blue hits his vision then he blanks out.


	7. Chapter 7

Zach could just see the instant change in color Ryan’s did as soon as the waiter came back with the merman plate. Ryan was clearly too obvious in his merman cravings that the waiter just thought Ryan was going through ocean withdrawals, which Zach figures he must be going through something like that once he turned back on the plane, but not to this extent, plus Ryan was completely normal up to a day ago.

Why the fuck of all restaurants they went to the one that specialized in Mythical diet plans too? 

Zach looked around and realized he’s the only one who’s not unconscious. He’s starting to panic now, fight or flight instincts are kicking in. 

He looks to Ryan and his jaw drops, Ryan’s floating in this multi-hued blue bubble looking as if he’s already starting to transform.

Zack knows what to do, he already has his emergency extra strength humanizer liquid shot on him at all times in case of situations like this one, minus the fact that it’s not Zach who’s needing it. He does know how to work it and where to do it on a merman, standard Mythical training mandated by the NHL. Zach paid extra attention to everything, even the merman one that didn’t apply until now. And now he’s so relieved he did pay attention because he has to get it in the exact spot otherwise Ryan will most likely be a goner. 

Zach finds the spot and plunges the syringe straight in the heart of Ryan’s throat. 

Ryan instantly collapses in Zach’s outstretched arms and in response, everyone in the general area starts to wake up. 

Zach instantly runs a still unconscious Ryan to hail a cab to get them to the nearest hospital specializes in Mythical urgent care.  
As they wait outside, Zach finds one close by and tells the driver to step on it.

In the car, Zach gently holds a paleish bluish looking Ryan in his lap. He seems fine other than the skin and the slits on this throat. 

His breathing could be better but it could be worse also. Zach’s seen worse and there was permanent damage in the end to his merman friend.

But it’s not like Jeff Carter just turned into a merman out of the blue in his early thirties. He was a born one. 

Mythicals are mostly one their whole life with the exception of vampire bites and werewolf bits if those don’t kill the individual first.

But Zach knows that you can only become a merman at birth.

Which is the most concerning part of it all in addition to the fact that Ryan was completely human, and it’s known as a fact that you can’t randomly turn into a Mythical during a midlife crisis. 

They arrive at the hospital and Zach just hands the driver three fifty dollar bills and carefully gets a limp Ryan out of the cab. 

Zach slowly walks into the front door and prepares himself mentally for both himself and for Ryan. 

As soon as Zach entered, immediate attention is placed on him and the unconscious Ryan in his hands. 

A nurse carefully takes Ryan deeper into the hospital, into the emergency ward for Mythicals because any medical professional would know an injured Mythical when they see one.

A nurse approaches him with paperwork and some questions.

No, he didn’t show signs of anything before today.

No, he’s not mated as far as anyone knows.

No one knew he was a merman, in fact, Ryan didn't know it himself.

He was completely human up to yesterday. 

That got everyone’s attention because this has never happened before, no recorded incidents of this happening and if it did, it got kept a secret from the modern world of Mythicals.  
While waiting in the waiting room, Zach did the only thing he could think of and text Shea Weber, and yes, Zach does, in fact, has his phone number.

Zach: Did you know Ryan is a Mythical?

Weber: WHAT THE FUCK?!!!!!!!!HE’S NOT ONE, HE’S HUMAN, I WOULD KNOW, we went all the way at one point. Completely human, junk and all.

Zach: Well he is because he’s currently in the emergency room up here in Winnipeg because of ocean withdrawals, who knew?

Weber: Just asked Josi about this, it’s not supposed to happen ever, and he would know, his family comes from one of the best witch/warlock bloodlines there is. Even if Ryan is a repressed mythical which I’m guessing is the case, he’s not even supposed to show any signs of being a Mythical. 

Zach: But then why is it happening to Ryan?

Weber: Idk, oh wait Josi’s telling me to text that he could just be a really powerful descendant from mermaid and merman royalty and his blood is so thick of it something really emotional could have triggered what Ryan is supposed to be. However, he had to have been born a human in the first place and stayed that way. For a strong blooded Mythical child especially a merman it would’ve taken years of hatred from both parents for Ryan to just stay a human. Or it could be his bloodline was so powerful that it protected him from whoever in his family that hated Mythical and most likely get ditched in a puddle on the side of the road. Who knows, Ryan could have a long lost twin brother for all we know that wasn’t so lucky as Ryan was for being born a human at birth. This is really helping the rest of the Mythical world, especially the Mer part because apparently they're missing the queen and the heir or heirs to the throne. They're still looking for them too.

Zach: Oh, we can talk more once we leave Winnipeg after the game tomorrow night, I’ll text updates. Doctor is trying to talk to me

Weber: Sounds good.

Back in real life:

Doctor: So, do you want the bad news, or the worse news first?

Zach decides on the bad news first to ease into it.

Doctor: There’s no permanent damage, however, it seems to everyone here that Ryan is a merman and not just a merman, but one of the descents of the very first mermen who was able to transform into a human with legs to be able to go on land. This causes some implications, seeing that he just went through his first transformation on dry land, away from true ocean water. He has to be careful from now on and I recommend him going to an ocean really soon, otherwise, they’ll be consequences for him. He may have memory lapses during these first few months of transforming and that’s normal for these conditions. You understand that, seeing that you’re a rare type of a snake shifter.

Ryan instantly freezes.

Oh, that’s my thing, I can tell what type of Mythical people are. Anyway, Ryan will also have to have these special gill water patches to be able to breathe from now on until he gets to be stronger on his control of his transformations. Just as long as he doesn’t eat any raw fish, he should be pretty well set. Ryan has truly been a historical case, seeing this has never happened, he should’ve just stayed a human his whole life. But his blood must've had too much ocean in it for him to never transform in his lifetime, which now will most likely be two hundred more years for him, depending on well he adjusts to life in the ocean in couple of decades, seeing that the leg magic wears off and I’m guessing that’s what happened to Ryan, something major in his life triggered his ocean magic back into its normal state out of dormancy. This is something out of the ordinary and Ryan is first of his kind so we'll see how he adjusts to his new life. Want to see him?

Zach slowly nods and follows the doctor to see something horrific and gasps not believing what he's seeing.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so Zach just jumped to conclusions when he was about to enter the room. 

Ryan looks completely normal except little lines dotting his entire neck.

Right where his gills will be.

Zach gulps and starts to shake, which indicates he’s about to change.

Weirdly enough, he still has control over his body, but not for long Zach guesses.

Instantly, Zach remembers how to slither, the challenge is for him how to learn how to climb up to where Ryan is laying.

Apparently snakes have jacked up core muscles because it was easy peasy for Zach to climb to Ryan’s side.

Also, getting turned on as a snake is just, not pleasant.

Zach passes out. 

 

Zach wakes up to pounding on a door.

Wait, how did he get to his hotel room?

Zach opens the door with a sweaty, smelly, and hyperventilating Ryan at his door.

Who also appears to have a two foot tall cream colored egg in his hands that looks suspiciously wet.

Ryan exclaims, “You’re not going to believe this, but I woke up to the worst cramps and pain I’ve ever had in my life on my bed and then I laid this, right straight out of my asshole!”

Zach frowns, that definetaly can’t be good.

Okay, now Zach is freaking out because he has no idea what happened when he was a snake, and his snake is only feeling guilty but pleased anyway right now which is not helping Zach’s memory right now.

But Zach knows one thing, that that egg has some sort of life in it and Zach’s the one who caused this.

Which means that Ryan is more of a merman than Zach thought because that should only be possible for the Royal family, who’s queen and heir is missing. Or multiple heirs, Zach really doesn’t know, Ryan could have a secret brother in hiding too.

“Oh and I got a couple of cool tattoos, there’s one on my thigh, and then there’s a couple of them on my arms, neat huh?” Ryan starts showing some very suspicious looking tattoos.

Zach may not know a lot about mermen, but he definitely knows those marks on his skin as the royal heir, which only direct descendants can have. 

The very real, very distinct, multi colored tattoos in various shapes. The thighs have scale markings that form the royal seal, the forearms have weirdly shaped lines that eventually forms a crown and a trident that the crown is wrapped around.

Zach pushes Ryan out of the door and closes it behind him.

Holy Fucking God.

Ryan is a prince, future king of the Seven Seas

And he doesn’t even know about it.

Everything’s fucked.

Zach’s gotta somehow tell Weber in two day’s time when they travel to Nashville.

He’s fucked.

Zach definitely has no chance with Ryan, even if they fucking accidentally laid an egg together, which doesn’t mean anything, he wouldn’t want to be with a snake shifter, he could have a way more handsome merman guy who’s in his league or mermaid if he’s not gay, and appropriate who could be a king. 

 

But Zach pauses, wasn’t there some sort of ridiculous prophecy that incorporated the fate of the world and Mythicals about an eerily exactly the same situation Zach has found himself in?

There’s the egg part, the old age turning part, the merman king, the-wait, twin part?

Oh shit. 

Ryan has a twin brother.

That’s rare for the Mer race to have.

It means Ryan and whoever this brother is has more power than they realize.

Zach can’t remember anything else besides the death and changing part.

Which just, shit.

Josi would know more. 

Now Zach just has to keep his nerves down until he can get more information from Josi and tell everything to Weber and Josi to get the whole prophecy. 

If Josi knows it and can say it. 

Without creating a wormhole. 

Which Zach now thinks is pretty possible that something like that is going to be happening in the near future.

If only time travel is a real thing, or for Zach to get stuck in the past or as a snake so he doesn’t have to deal with any of this prophecy shit.

All because Ryan is the prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! I really would like some feedback on this.............
> 
> I was going to cut it off when Zach wakes up, but that was just, too short.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, so like the egg thing really freaked Ryan out, but he doesn’t want to go to the hospital two days in a row so he can suck it up. Even the weird blue blood coming out of his asshole.

The thing he can't suck up is the fact that Zach is freaking out and reacting badly to the egg, it’s not like there’s a child in it, it’s just not possible seeing that they’re both human. That and ina ll of the years Ryan has been with Zach, he has never seen him this freaked out.

And Zach would never lie about being a Mythical to Ryan, he knows how he feels about Mythicals.

Shit, what if he knows something Ryan doesn't?

But, what if he’s one? And something happened and not Zach won’t talk to him about anything because Ryan showed this freaky egg?

Also, his instincts are kicking in and he has to straddle the egg to keep it warm. 

Ryan really should get a heat lamp for it because he doesn’t have enough heat.

It seems like Ryan can’t hold in heat anymore these days, ever since he left the hospital, he’s been feeling strange, especially when he laid a huge fucking egg out of his asshoel, which isn’t possible for a human.

Holy fucking shit, Ryan is some sort of egg laying Mythical.

Quickly, Ryan goes out and buys the first heat lamp he sees and grabs a soft and fuzzy blanket for it, it’s pattern was that of a snake.

“Ah, snake egg, wait, this seems kinda exotic? I can’t even recognize it, must be a new hybrid Mythical, this is definitely a product from a Mythical, wait are you Ryan-?”

Ryan gives him a death glare, putting his finger to his lips.

Wait, snake egg?

Did Zach’s snake find him and got him pregnant with this egg?

Shit, it’s some weird hybrid and people will start to notice.

Ryan returns and he starts itching because his skin is too dry, same goes for his neck and throat.


	10. Chapter 10

Zach has a very bad feeling about this game in particular. 

For one, it’s Winnipeg, one of their biggest rivals besides Chicago.

Two, they hate Mythicals even though their captain is a Mythical, a vampire to be more specific.

Apparently, no one knows, even the infamous Mark Scheifele who's the worst besides Dustin Byfuglien and Patrik Laine.

But they can somehow sense who’s a Mythical on the opposing team and they already know about Zach.

It’s Ryan that Zach is nervous for.

Zach is also nervous for himself and his secret Mythical status, however, Ryan’s safety in this soon to be nasty game is the most important.

Because even the humans are starting to notice how bad and fishy Ryan is starting to smell.

Staalsy and Eks can’t even stand to be near him.

Zach can barely breathe but it’s not like Ryan is doing anything to acknowledge Zach’s presence or anything.

It seems to Zach that Ryan probably knows he’s a Mythical and thinks Zach is going to freak out if they even talk, much less acknowledge each other.

Zach sighs, it’s going to be one helluva game.


	11. Blake

Even though the Winnipeg Jets roster doesn’t contain as much Canadians as teams like Montreal or Boston, the atmosphere is still pretty hostile to Mythicals, just as much as any other team dominated by Canadians. 

Some Americans are more understanding, like Connor, the goalie, but he’s still wary of vampires and werewolves, and maybe mermen, because those are the creatures that can get “out of control” and “bite you” and you apparently “end up transforming", which isn’t entirely accurate, but Connor doesn’t want the risk to his weird goalie ways, which, Blake understands. 

It’s not like Blake had a choice either, some stupid random person in a bar kidnapped him to an alley and bit him hard and long enough to turn him into a vampire.

At first, Blake was into it, then realized the person really was sucking blood, too much eventually, and then enough to permanently screw up his life, his diet, and his relationships.

It’s the reason why Blake tries to keep his urges under control, especially with Mark.

Mark is the person who treats other Mythicals the worst.

He’s the one who can instantly pick out the Mythicals on any team.

Blake has a theory that Mark used to be one of those “Mythical Hunters”, that or a repressed Mythical, which are Mythicals that come from abusive parents that their characteristics of whatever type of Mythical they are don’t show, or just disappear over the first few years of life.

Those Mythicals never find out if they’re one or not, because once a mythical loses their characteristics, they’re gone permanently.

At least until this prophecy happens, which it probably won’t. 

The last time a prophecy was created, the exact opposite happened.

But as soon as Blake entered the arena, he senses something is off.

Vampires have a very strong sense of smell, which makes locker rooms and certain arenas stink to high heavens.

But there’s a fourth Mythical on the Wild.

That’s impossible, there’s no call ups, or sudden injury. 

Now, Blake is secretly friends with Zach so he starts to send out a text to Zach asking what’s up until Mark jumps up behind him, making Blake almost lose control of his fangs.

Mark is almost too irresistible sometimes.

That and Blake staves off of blood too long, but he has enough to get by without repressing his needs and ending up even more dead than he already is.

In response Mark SMiles and Blake bites his tongue until he can’t feel it anymore, the very tips of his fangs are poking out so he can’t move his mouth at all.

Mark frowns, “You feeling okay? Who’re you texting?” And he takes Blake’s phone from his hands and gasps.

“You have Zach’s number? He blocked me as soon as I reached out to him, the bastard,” He smirks as he types something.

His fangs are now fully out because Blake feels like he’s in danger and now he can’t get them back in. They’re too long to stay in his mouth so he sprints to the bathroom while he’s shirtless and in his skates that are unlaced. 

Blake ended up missing warmups, but he grabbed a bag of blood during that time because he was damn too hungry to even think about putting his fangs back in and when he entered the locker room, Paul just gave him a smirk of understanding. Like he knows something's up.

At least he’s nice about it, nobody else is, everyone is just straight up fucking nasty to anyone who’s a Mythical on opposing teams, that’s how Winnipeg can get under the skin of certain teams, especially the Blues, which, like Parayko is chill, he’s also a vampire and Blake likes to hang out with him as well. Except they can never hang out when the season is still happening, especially if they ever play each other in the playoffs.

Apparently, he’s a “soft, pussy ass” captain according to Colton. 

Which fine, but what would happen if the team finds out their beloved captain is a Mythical?

When he went towards the ice for the National Anthem, Zach gave him a look of disgust.

Oh shit, what on earth did Mark text to Zach on Blake’s phone?

He’s fucked.

But wait, since when the fuck is Suter a merman? One that smells like he just laid an egg, holy fuck, he’s the missing heir to the throne.

It’s not like Blake keeps up with recent politics or anything, just the major stuff, like the heartbreak of the missing queen who was supposedly pregnant. Rumor has it that she was kidnapped from the sea, was forced into legs and moved far away from the ocean by a human who’s the king of hating Mythicals.

Just take a deep breathe Wheels, even though Suter smells like Zach and egg, Blake doesn't even know anymore.

It’s fine like the prophecy ends in a good way right?  
Zach gave him the look of death as Blake is probably showing that he knows about Ryan. 

Oh shit, Ryan is in trouble from the smirk that Mark is giving Blake.

Mark whispers to the entire team, “We have ourselves a new target, Suter. He smells so fishy, anyone can smell him from a mile away. Looks like we have ourselves some prissy fish prince pussy to punch the hell out of.”  
Blake has a very bad feeling about this. He’s going to be puking his last blood bag out before the first period even begins.

He also doesn't like any Mythical’s chances, including himself, to stay unscathed either.

Something huge is going to happen tonight.

Poor Wild, they’re also going to be playing Nashville, who’s one of their worst rivals with the whole Shea Weber drama.


	12. Blake

All Blake needs to do is keep his head down and stay skating, that’s all, no extra scrums, no fighting, and certainly, DO NOT INTERACT WITH ANY MYTHICALS ON THE WILD.

It was going fine until the third period, which, Blake burned through the entire blood bag he drank before the game by the time the first period was over, he had to fight his urges to drink Mark’s blood the entire game because the sweat that’s dried up on his skin just makes him smell even sweeter than he already his.

Christ, at this rate, Mark’s going to kill Blake before he even retires.

But anyway, Blake is really feeling his feeding urges for Mark, it takes most of his energy and focuses on keeping his fangs in, he didn’t notice Suter and skated straight at him.

The whistle blows and Suter is still down on the ice, laying still.

Blake is instantly tugged back by a familiar snarl,

“First me, now you’re targeting Ryan? What the fuck, I never knew someone similar to me could even stoop to the rest of your goddamn idiotic team, but apparently you can Blake Fucking WHeeler.” Zach hisses and his eyes are starting to glow, which is going to set someone else off like Mark.

Mark comes in for Blake’s defense, 

“Ha, if only, you’re too stupid to realize Blake here, is a different species than you, fucking ignorant asshole Mythical. Just escape as a fucking snake, why don’t ya?” 

Zach’s eyes go back to normal, his teeth a little less pointed now than they were apparently they were a little sharpened for the whole night, and his body tenses, 

“If you only knew the real truth here, Mark,” Zach laughs manically.

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Mark frowns.

“It means that Blake’s-” Zach got interrupted by the ref and the three of them get taken to the penalty box. 

It leaves the Wild on the power play for two minutes and the other two got misconducts. 

When they get to the penalty box and sit down, Mark turns toward Blake, 

“What’s Zach saying anyway? You know what he’s talking about, have you been lying to us this entire time?” Mark asks suspiciously, eyes an icy cold blue.   
Blake’s so scared right now he’s shaking, he’s not going to get discovered by this. 

Mark’s scent is too sweet right now, his fangs are either going to come out or Blake is going to faint because of hunger and exhaustion. 

Blake would rather die again, rather than having Mark and the team find out what Blake really is, a monster.

Blake would rather have his family find out he’s gay than have anyone within the organization that hates Mythicals find out that he’s a vampire, Mark most of all.

Blake picked the latter and passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

In Zach’s opinion, the game was a disaster.

It started before the game when he read a text that Zach doesn’t want to even remember, however, it is ingrained in his mind forever, 

You better not snake out during the game tonight, such a pussy serpent aren't ya.

It doesn’t seem right to Zach, it seems more of a Mark move than a Blake, but Zach doesn’t care, Blake knows how much hate Mark has for Mythicals so why would he let Mark send this to him? It makes sense that Blake sent it, especially with how he was playing the game.

Not only that, but Blake also fainted in response to Zach getting overwhelmed and started to slip Blake’s huge secret he’s been keeping from his teammates, especially Mark. 

So now there’s going to be speculation, especially because there was a mic nearby that could’ve picked up anything that was said.

It’s only frowned upon on dirty language about Mythicals, the NHL tries to be conservative when it comes to Mythical related issues. 

What’s even worse is that over the course of the game, Ryan was being targeted by the whole roster besides Blake himself. 

It was so bad, Ryan happened to get cut and instead of scarring up, the skin underneath looks slightly blue, showing the different shades of royal and cerulean blue of his scales.

Zach’s pretty sure it’s scales that sealed up the deep gnash, caused by a skate blade sometime in the game.

So now Ryan is visibly showing to the world that he’s a merman, and he doesn’t even realize it himself.

 

Ryan:

Ryan didn’t even notice the weird scar thing on his forehead where he got cut in the game against Winnipeg until the next morning. 

The team flew straight to Nashville and Ryan was completely out of it.

Ryan frowns, could this be another clue to what’s going with him recently?

He looks at the healed gnash more closely, it looks like a bunch of blue textured stuff right where the scar would've been.

He could’ve been hospitalized, but by some miracle, this happened.

Ryan then felt the healed cut, it had a rough, uneven, but smooth texture to it, reminding him of fish scales or something like that.

Is he some sort of fish?

Honestly, anything is possible at this point. 

Whatever, Ryan has a weird ass egg to take care of, he can’t worry about what the hell he is, because, clearly, to his dismay, Ryan isn’t a human.

Which stinks, his father hates Mythicals to high hell.

That visibly messes with his mother and it creates a weird, silent, and awkward rest of the day.

Fuck, Ryan doesn't even want to think about what’s going to happen with his father, he can track Mythicals from miles away, he most certainly can tell if someone’s a Mythical right in front of him instantaneously.

Ryan doesn’t miss home as much anymore as he remembers how much of his hesitant stance on Mythicals really came from, the hatred his father tried to force on him when he was growing up at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching tonight's Wild game(curse you blackouts-I'll find another way) in my Suter jersey, who's now my fav player on the team. I just happened to randomly get his jersey out of pure coincidence. This entire first chapter was written on no sleep in the airport and airplane from 11 am to three am earlier today. I edited this as I went. I will be writing the entire story first and then I'm posting it, I should be working on this a lot and I don't have any time estimates but I'm planning on trying to get this as my creative writing assignment. Also, I was about to add in another part about Eks and Staalsy but it didn't seem to fit so I'll slap that to chapter 2 which is super short so I might just write that and post that one right away too, that was the original plan for me anyway.


End file.
